1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction and to a transverse belt element therefor as well as to a method of making the belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless flexible carrier means and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means, each belt element having a peripheral face means and a medial slot passing therethrough and receiving part of the carrier means therein.
For example, see the U.S. patent to Vollers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841 wherein each transverse belt element has the medial slot thereof defined by a bottom surface of the belt element and a pair of upstanding side parts thereof interconnected together by a pin passing therethrough and spaced from the bottom surface to completely close the slot means on all four sides thereof and in which the carrier means is disposed.
Other examples of transverse belt elements are provided in the U.S. patent to Doorne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113; the U.S. patent to Aberson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,586 and the U.S. patent to Lamers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,403 wherein each transverse belt element has an opening leading to the medial slot means thereof and through which the carrier means can be readily removed and inserted.
It is also known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless flexible carrier means, and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means, each belt element having peripheral face means and a medial slot passing therethrough and receiving part of the carrier means therein. Each belt element has a slit means in the peripheral face means thereof that leads to the slot means thereof and a hinge means spaced from the slit means that permits the belt element to have the slit means thereof opened sufficiently to permit at least part of the carrier means to be received therethrough for subsequent positioning in the slot means thereof and thereafter be moved to a closed position to prevent at least that part of the carrier means from escaping through the slit means. Each belt element has two adjacent surfaces defining the slit means thereof therebetween. For example, see Swiss Pat. No. 256,918 wherein a slit means in the side of the belt element is illustrated in FIG. 11 thereof and a slit means in the top of the belt element is illustrated in FIG. 28 thereof.